Lover's Spat: Drabbles
by Verthril
Summary: From RoLo, to Romy, and the classic pairing of Jean and Scott, here's all the random world building of past towards present. Completely on the fly, hot and fast, with all the Valley Girl snark of the little lady caught in the middle of these relationships, one Jubilation Lee. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Doing her best to ignore the serious make out session going on between a certain Southern Belle and a damned Sexy Swamp Rat, Jubilee couldn't help but swallow her gum at witnessing the kind of kissing she'd only ever seen in the movies. Woof, so, was it getting hot in the library, or was it just her? Maybe if Chemistry was this interesting then she wouldn't be staring down Summer School with the Hankster...

"I don't know what she sees in him."

And as much as she had actually been trying to study, Jubilee would have to confess that she had also been looking for a good excuse not to. Enter Logan, spitting out about the dumbest shit she'd ever heard him say. Which, considering Doc Grey was her legal guardian, meant she had heard Logan say some pretty dumb things. Most being pretty lame pick up lines, if just maybe a couple of good ones.

"You don't know what Roguey sees in Remy?"

There was the inarticulate growly grumble Logan favoured when he couldn't be bothered to waste his breath, and right on cue, to which she would have normally just blown a bright pink bubble of her gum to tempt him to even think about popping it. End of story. Too bad for the both of them, she was only there to spout sass and chew bubble gum, and she was all outta bubble gum.

"A Harley riding bad ass who smokes, manicures his stubble, and can speak French? Tell me if any of this is jogging something in that Cro-Magnon cranium of yours?"

Credit for where credit was due, Wolvie dude was kind of a genuine bad ass. More so because of his healing, and less for the claws, as they were way to the Nth level of groady. Leaving Logan's stone-aged mental gears to grind their way to a conclusion, Jubilee returned to her textbook, flipping back a few pages to the last part she had actually understood.

"I ain't nothin' like him." And so did the Pot call the Kettle black.

"No shit, Sherlock. Remy can actually help me with my French homework."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Needles? No one said there would be needles! I figured you meant a pill, or I dunno, a patch! Don't they got any gum?"

Rolling her eyes, Rogue found herself wondering just why she was friends with the damned brat again. Jubilee could be a right pain in the ass, and that was on a good day.

"Gawd, girl! I ain't tryin' to give up smokin' here, I'm tryin' not to go and kill someone if they touch me! What the heck are you even doin' here, anyway?"

"...I wanted to give you a hug if it works." Sounding like a kicked puppy, Jubilee started raiding Doc McCoy's stash of Tootsie Pops, making it all of the way to three licks before the crunch told of her cheating her way to that age old question.

It was already bad enough that she was in a damned drafty hospital gown, feeling plenty kinds of exposed and vulnerable. But Doc McCoy had insisted, so she had obliged. Wondering just where her favourite Shakespear quoting Cookie Monster was, Rogue saw his familiar and friendly silhouette against the door.

"Forgive my being tardy, but here we are at last."

Seeing a tray full of needles, Rogue found herself with a sudden creeping doubt. Maybe the Professor was right, maybe it was better for her to get on over whatever it was that was keeping her from turnin' this power of hers off, at least until she needed it.

"So, this is gonna let Roguey go and suck face with Remy? I've seen flu shots scarier than these."

And then Jubilee went and opened her big, fat mouth.

"They are not without, ahem, side-effects." Hank supplied, trying his best to be clearly clinical, "Upon being angered, the inhibition effect is hastily neutralized."

"...you're saying you get to Hulk out?"

"Nothing so severe, child. Doctor Banner's condition is far beyond what one could expect from the resurgence of their X-factor."

"He's just sayin' I can't go gettin' mad." huffed Rogue.

She'd known all this before, there was no way Hank would let things get this far without having told her this a thousand times over. But it was her choice, and it was one that even the Professor or Doc Grey wouldn't go making for her.

"Whoa, wait, lemme just get this straight. You, Roguey, can't get mad for this to work? All so you and Remy can get intimate? Damn, Swamp Rat is gonna have to be on his best behavior. I see you two fighting all the time!"

"Jubes?"

"Yeah, Roguey?"

"Ya wanna shut up, before I go and thump ya?"

"See? This is what I'm taking about! Mad!"

"...Hank, could ya give me one of those shots, and I mean right now? I got a girl who's just askin' to go and cry uncle!"

The needle felt mostly just like the flu shots they all got, even if all she ever had to do to get better was borrow a little of what made Logan the man he was. Not having a visible mutation like Hank, it felt a little anti-climatic.

"Did it work?" asked Jubilee, ten seconds of quiet just too much for the girl to endure.

Acting on an impulse she'd kept in check for too damn long, Rogue reached out and pinched the girl's cheeks long and hard. Long seconds passed with the frantic shrieks of the little drama queen having a conniption fit. Feeling her own heart hammering away in her chest, Rogue waited for that awful moment...that never came.

"Oh..mah...gawd! It worked!"

"Ow, really?" Rubbing her reddened cheeks, Jubilee warily peeked up from beneath her bright pink shades.

"Ya still want that hug?"

"I dunno, yer not gonna try and smother me next or nothing, are ya?"

Tackling Jubilee for a hug, if she left the brat a little breathless, it wasn't really her fault. She was out of practice, after all. Seeing someone else she owed a little appreciative affect, Rogue waved on over her favourite Cookie Monster MD to make it a group hug.

"Now, please remember everything we agreed upon." Hank whispered, hugging both girls softly and gentle, all despite his impressive frame.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna be doublin' down on my sessions with the Professor and Doc Grey alike. Just the same, thank you Hank. I'd say ya don't know how much this means to me, but I know ya do."

Excusing herself with a giddy laugh, she had a gentleman who had so many promises he owed her, that Rogue didn't know just where to start. Other than a lot of kissing of course...damned, Cajun was gonna get a polish on that silver tongue of his by the time she was done with him.

"Uh, Roguey?"

"What?!"

"Call me crazy, and this is just probably me, but I dunno, ya might wanna go throw on some pants first."

The slightest draft was that was needed as a reminder of her near state of undress. Making a quick about face, Rogue mustered all the dignity she could find, dressed as she was in a hospital gown. Hank's embarrassed cough and Jubilee's snickering didn't help her in the least, not as she ducked past the curtains to get changed.

Stalking past them once more, this time with all the confidence of a lady determined to find her man, she couldn't be bothered to respond to the juvenile cat calls of a girl who hadn't yet seen her thirteenth birthday.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I was gonna tell her to remember, _No Glove, No Love_. But that kinda sounded like it'd be a dick move on my part."

"Your discretion is admirable, Jubilation. And that is check."

Squinting at the chessboard, hanging out with Big Blue was all fun and games until he started kicking her ass.

"How about we try some Blackjack next? I'm not any good at this planning stuff four moves ahead."

Wide-eyed and innocent, or so Jubilee tried her best to appear, there were days that even Doc Grey fell for that act. Or at least she let her believe, tricking a 'path was damned hard.

"I'd have to confess to being adept at counting cards, a habit that had me banned from many a casino in Las Vegas."

"Wanna teach me? What?! You've been trying to get me interested in math for how long now? Oh, c'mon!"

"...fine, but only because I believe Monsieur LeBeau might do so anyway."

"Woot! Official best day ever! Roguey can touch, and you're gonna teach me to hustle cards!"

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sunday mornings were meant for sleeping in, for watching the creeping sun climb above the horizon as told by the sneaking light that slithered and slipped in through thick and heavy blinds. Curled cozily with her beau, Jean wished her bedroom came with room service as had all the hotels she had been staying at as of late, loath as she was to even think about getting out from underneath her warm blankets.

A kiss that tickled of rough stubble teased thoughts of another Sunday tradition she and Scott did like to indulge in, that of a long and hot shower that started in solitude until her man had caught a shave.

"I shouldn't be here." whispered Scott.

"Nonsense..." Absolute malarkey, and she wouldn't have any of it.

Rolling against his bare, broad chest, the tiny T-shirt she had slept in did little to lend her any modesty, that was what her warm flannel pyjama bottoms were for after all. As usual, Scott had slept in an old pair of jogging sweats, or at least the pants.

Up her shirt one hand roved, his fingers a ticklish touch against her bare back that had her trying to stifle her every giggle and gasp, all while his free hand teased the band of her flannel bottoms with a brave thumb that soon fell to trace circles upon the small of her back. Feeling a shiver that set her trembling from tip to toe, Jean stared back at her own reflection trapped in the ruby red aviators that Scott favoured, only to see herself through his eyes. In this reflection she saw herself looking beautiful.

"Don't start something you don't plan to follow through with, Slim."

Wishing that he would be still bolder as she enticed him with her eyes, the awful squeak and creak of elderly faucets heralded the rumble of pipes that shook and rattled for every shower since time immemorial. Flopping against Scott as all her fantasies faded in that one moment as nothing so substantial as the morning fog, Jean looked to him with a lopsided grin that begged he forgive her.

"I thought she'd sleep in," confessed Jean, letting go of a willowy sigh as Scott soothed the stiffness from her back. "I had to drag her out of bed every time house keeping came to turn over the room, every morning, at every hotel."

"Miss Lee?" Scott asked, if only to be polite.

"She prefers Jubilee, but she seems to let Ro get away with Jubilation."

It was her own fault really, no good deed did go unpunished, or so Hank would likely have had to say about the matter. Hugging Scott with another sigh, one filled with the weight of her responsibilities, Jean had given up her office so the young lady they spoke of could have her own bedroom. The group home where they had found her had been a place of cramped bunk beds, of little to no privacy, and of hand me down clothes and the shuffling of children as if they were pieces on a game board.

Bolder she wished Scott had been, and bolder he was, but not for all the reasons of her fantasies. Pulled atop him until she felt his breath upon her lips, and the tickle of his nose brushing hers, Jean closed her eyes against the reflection of her own fret and worry, her love had been an orphan himself, something she could not, nor ever would she forget.

"Pancakes?" offered Scott.

Any other Sunday it would have been crepes and cream, or any of the recipes he secretly mastered teaching Home Ec. Falling in love with him all over again, Jean found the strength at last to get out of bed at last. There was a stray she promised a forever home, and breakfast with the boyfriend seemed like a good start, if just so she could introduce him.

"Mister Summers, why do I think you've been stocking my cupboards again?"

Usually all there ever was to find in them were tea bags, sugar cubes, and the kind of snacks that saw her through the grading of papers, and the writing of harsh retorts and rebuttals to the men and women of Congress. Why, there was probably milk in her fridge even! And just perhaps if she was lucky, fresh fruits and vegetables!

"I couldn't have the newest student of the Professor's school thinking the Vice-Principal lived off cookies, chips, and licorice."

Oh her bad habits, and all her cravings, how they kept her busy down in the gym where she sorted her thoughts from weight benches, to treadmills, and all the rest of the torture gear in that dungeon.

"Scott, dearest? You have no idea how suited Jubilee and myself are to another."

He had a thousand smiles, and all for her, and his was a playful one. But two could play at that game, and so Jean stripped from her pyjama bottoms to reveal the panties she had worn to bed. This was her room, and currently the girls outnumbered the boys, so she wandered off to the bath where her young ward might just be catching herself a morning shower.

Breakfast would be waiting for them once they were both suitably primped, showered, and soothed from all the hotel rooms they had shared during that trip across all the states that laid from California to New York. Jet lag was no way to get to know someone, after all, and that was something Logan had taught her through example. If there was anyone who had a knack for bringing home strays, it was him.

Smiling as she lingered at the door to her own bath, Jean found the courage to knock. Jubilee was still her first stray, if just a touch feral where it counted, "Can I come in?"

Awful silence and the uninterrupted running of water answered her, even as she felt her blood run cold with fear and dread at the sudden waking nightmares that haunted her, "Jubilee?"

Too afraid to reach out with her gift, Jean threw the door open...

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Crouched on top of the closed seat of the crapper, Jubilee glared at the offending item that had already ruined her morning. She'd been ready to grab a shower just as soon as she brushed her teeth, and then she saw it, the toothbrush she didn't recognize. The one touching her own one.

"Jubilee?"

 _Oh shit_ , came the thought. Jean was up, and if there was one thing she already knew about Jeannie, she could be a worry wort. But that probably came with being a 'path, cuz reading minds must suck. It was bad enough to know some greasy dude had the hots for you without knowing just the kind of _Ew_ going on in his head.

So, yeah, apparently Jean was really worried. Because she'd just opened the door, which Jubilee knew she had locked. Living in a group home until recently, she always locked the bathroom door, so that meant Doc Grey had maybe, accidentally just picked the door. Because Jean wasn't just a path, she was a chick who could actually bend spoons with her mind, and that was just a lame party trick for her.

"A toothbrush?!"

Apparently Jeannie either remembered she could read minds, or just went and made a 'path Faux Pas of courtesy. That being reading minds without permission.

"It's touching mine." Ergo, Jubilee was gonna have to throw her own one out.

"It's Scott's, my boyfriend. Who is actually out there making us pancakes as we speak."

 _Duh?_ Kinda sucked that Jeannie was probably doing the 'path equiv of eavesdropping on the kind of muttering someone didn't actually mean for a person to hear, but instead just catch the vibe of pissed off they were muttering about. Trying to figure out which it was, Jubilee did her best to find the tiled floor interesting, which was hard...considering it was actually wood. _Weird_.

"Is he hot? Ya know, the kissable kind?" Because sharing spit with a guy who just happened to have an awesome personality wasn't something Jubilee was interested in, not when it came to brushing her teeth.

Huh, to see Jean looking totally spaced out, all she'd really been after was a new tooth brush, but something about the way Jeannie was swooning was...new. Not once on that road trip across America had Jean ever said a thing about having a boyfriend, even if it was obvious she had one. _Girl was smoking hot_!

Right, but said _Girl_ was also a 'path, read: Telepath, as in she read peoples minds like most folk did a persons twitter feed.

"You can find out just as soon as you've brushed your teeth and caught a shower."

"...you got a new tooth brush?"

"You can use mine."

"And we're right back to me sharing spit with your boyfriend!"

 _Heh_ , yeah. Whoever Scott was, he must be hot. There was no way a girl would look that pissed if her boyfriend wasn't a total fittie. "Fine, I'll use my own. But we're so going shopping for separate tooth brush holders later..."

"Deal."

Grinning up to the gal who was now her legal guardian, Jubilee slipped off of the toilet and skipped up to the sink to brush her teeth. All while this was going on, Jeannie caught a shower, which was nothing new. They were roomies after all, they were just gonna need to have a few ground rules agreed on.

"I heard that!" shouted Jean from beyond the steam and spray of the shower.

"So what?! It's true!"

 _Dude's pancakes better be better than Second Base_ , it was a thought aimed at the lady washing her hair with the primo botanical blend that verged on being just a little too close to a certain kind of naughty time in the shower.

"They're better than Third..."

Embarrassed in the kind of way that screamed, _Shots Fired_ , Jubilee snatched her mistreated toothbrush and laid down a thick ribbon of Colgate, "You know I haven't gotten past First, yet!"

"I happen to know you haven't even made it to First, let alone gotten past it..."

"...bitch." spat Jubilee over a mouthful of mint flavoured foam.

"Brat!" cried Jean, albeit with the satisfied sigh of someone for who the pulsing shower head just happened to be massaging away their every kink and knot of their stress tied and tight muscles.

And for all the intimacy they were stubbornly sharing, it was a laugh that came from a snort and giggle that made things right, and made thing easy between them. "I'm done brushing my teeth..."

"Well, hurry on up and in here so I can wash your hair!"

Pursing her lips, Jubilee left her modesty in a pile of clothes back at the bathroom vanity. Because if there was one thing she knew, the only things that waited around after a shower with Doc Grey was a huge terrycloth towel and the kind of hug she missed, straight up don't know what ya got until it was gone. And for her, that was a home filled with people who actually cared about her...certain boyfriends included.

"You know this means you can't get mad if I bring over a potential boyfriend, don't ya?"

"Jubilee, I don't have to get mad when I can give your potential boyfriend detention."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I will if you make it past First Base..."

"What if I bring home a _Girlfriend_ , and not just a friend who's a girl?"

Grinning blindly beneath the huge mess of foam that fell down over her eyes, Jubilee tallied that up as a check and mate. Hell, she was only eleven, after all! Truth be told, boys were still kinda groady...

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–

Ororo didn't know how the walks had first started, whether it was their mutual need to escape the oft claustrophobic confines of the mansion, or whether they both just needed to find a little peace and quiet away from the noise of a school full of hormonal teenagers. However it had started, she was glad for Logan's company.

The back acres of the Estate were left untamed and untended, and as much as she loved tenderly nurturing every flower and plant of her garden, it was nice to see nature do as nature was want to do. Dressed alike in jeans and flannel shirts alike, albeit hers tied off to let the warmth of the Summer sun warm her belly, the day was one that carried an Autumn chill upon the breeze that brought with it visions of the forest painted in all the colours of Fall.

"Shh..." Urgent yet quietly, Logan held Ororo still with a hand that stopped her in her tracks.

Despite his gruff and brusk front, Logan hid behind that facade a gentleness that always surprised her, and this time was no exception. Searching the foliage for any sign of danger, the watery and dark eyes of a Doe stared back at her.

"Goddess..." came her own breathless gasp as she admired the docile beast.

And then it was gone in a skitterish dash to the safety of the dense brush and tangled trails that ran the length and breadth of the school. Wondering if she had scared off the welcome denizen of the forest as she laid a hand upon Logan's shoulder, to feel his muscles taut and tight beneath her touch, she realized she walked with a Wolf, or so the Doe likely saw Logan.

To hear his snort of breath and feel him coiled and tight in anticipation of the hunt, she dared sooth away the primal urges, taking another step closer until she swore she could feel a heat rise from his flesh. "Logan?"

His reply was an inarticulate grunt, a snort of breath hungry for a fresh scent, and as he turned on her, she found herself as prey before his hungry gaze. For as wild and untamed as the elements themselves might be, and for as wondrous as it was to soar aloft carried by the winds of the stormy clouds themselves, she was trapped in a gilded cage. Sing all she want, her wings were clipped.

"Logan...?"

Once more she called to him, her worry bringing with it a chill wind. Her words fell on deaf ears, even as her step fell backwards until a tree stopped her short. Closing any and all distance between them, Logan fell against that very same tree, taking up two branches in his grasp to trap her. Not for the first time she noticed again his broad and bared forearms from beneath the rolled sleeves of his shirt, and how she wondered what it would feel like to be taken into his muscled embrace...

"Ro?" As quiet as before, his voice told of a need.

Looking into his eyes, her own gaze fell away from his weighty one that threatened to drag her down into their deep and dark depths. Standing upon a cliff of her own indecision, his tender touch upon her cheek was a siren calling for her to jump into the dangerous breakers below. His hot breath at her neck was a torment too enticing to suffer in silence, parting her lips with a gasp...that was silenced with the welcome press of his lips at her own.

The teasing of his tongue as hit brushed her bottom lip coaxed her to throw all caution into the wind, to surrender to him. Grasping the fabric of his shirt beneath her white knuckled grip, she realized her own mistake and shoved him off of her, "You, you...!" ... _stole my first kiss!_

Where words failed her, the storm above answered. Lightning fell to shatter the tranquility of the forest, and in the shattering crash of thunder she stalked away, too ashamed of herself to even face him. Feeling tears roll down her cheeks even as the first spattering of rain fell, again she proved she could never let her emotions loose, her only comfort being that Logan was the man he was.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Date night, at least for Jean and Scott anyway. And like all the nights before, Ororo found herself watching movies with Jubilee, a girl who herself had once been just another street urchin getting by through petty theft. At least until she'd been found and caught, only to be sent off to a group home, the same home Jean and herself had met the girl at.

"So that's why you got Thunderstruck on Logan's ass?! He kissed you?!"

"It was my first..." A secret she had only shared with Jean thus far, and one she suddenly regretted sharing again as Jubilation stared at her simply agog.

"So...was he any good? Hey! Don't look at me like that! Here I've been thinking he went and groped ya or something, which would totally be grounds to light his ass up. Grounds, get it? Like he was a lightning rod..."

"Jubilation?"

"Yes, 'Roro?"

"Please pick something to watch."

Giving the spirited girl a hug as she wandered through all of the movies and shows Netflix had to offer, Ororo lounged contentedly in the large papasan they shared together beneath a warm and cozy blanket.

"...'Roro?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saying my name like it doesn't mean shut up..."

"Forever and always."

"Just don't think Ima gonna stop digging for details about how that kiss went down."

"Child?"

"See, that I can deal with as being you telling me to shut up. And FYI, get ready for some _Once Upon a Time_ from right were we left off...cuz you know the Hankster's got dibs on binge watching _Breaking Bad_ with me."

Feeling a smile tickle her own lips as young Jubilation grinned up at her, Ororo gave the girl a ruffle of her hair and a smack to her bottom to urge her to find something to watch. And for all she envied them their freedom to let loose their anger and joy with utter and complete abandon, she never thought she was alone in having to fear her own temper.

Henry had his own Mister Hyde, Jean her Phoenix that burned as bright and hot as the Sun itself, while Rogue of course feared and dread the briefest touch of her bared skin. Even Jubilation had been traumatized by the aftermath of what her own loosed power could do when she got mad and furious. But of them all, Logan had something in him that resonated with her, a wildness best left slumbering lest it be unleashed, "However will I apologize to him?"

"Uh, duh? He's Canadian, just buy him a case of his favourite beer."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
